Welcome to Westchester
by devils and angels
Summary: "When five of the most elite teenagers in Westchester, New York, decide to change up how the glamorous public looks at them, they get a whole lot more then they bargained for. Welcome to Westchester, where the stay is sweet, only if you pick the right desserts." / AU, junior year of high school.
1. p

**disclaimer} **I don't own any clique characters, or anything you recognize. I only own the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to Westchester<strong>

**~Prologue~**

**"**This town makes me want to shrivel up and die! Why did we even move here?**"**

**"**You know, the rules we're stuck with are getting kind of...boring. Let's try something new, shall we?**"**

**"**Gawd, you're so embarrassing! I can't believe we were _ever_ friends.**"**

**"**I'm so bored with this town. Let's change some things about it.**"**

**"**Hi, welcome to Westchester! It's so nice to meet you!**"**

* * *

><p><strong>Massie Block<strong> dramatically threw her suitcase onto her bed before whirling around and facing her mom. "This town makes me want to shrivel up and die! Why did we even move here?"

**Josh Hotz** let his signature smirk slide onto his face as he kicked his feet onto the desk. He raised an eyebrow and said, "You know, the rules we're stuck with are getting kind of...boring. Let's try something new, shall we?"

**Claire Lyons** faced her former best friend with a disgusted look on her face. "Gawd, you're so embarrassing! I can't believe we were _ever_ friends."

**Cam Fisher** groaned loudly before knocking the glass vase off the desk and tipping the chair over. "I'm so bored with this town. Let's change some things about it."

**Kristen Gregory** wore a faux smile as she looked at the new girl. She held out her hand to shake and said, "Hi, welcome to Westchester! It's so nice to meet you!"

* * *

><p><strong>When five of the most elite teenagers in Westchester, New York, decide to change up how the glamorous public looks at them, they get a whole lot more then they bargained for. Welcome to Westchester, where the stay is sweet, only if you pick the right desserts.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>an}<strong> this is the prologue of my new story. hope you all enjoy it, i'll probably update in a little bit (:

**qotc-** favorite song?


	2. c1

**disclaimer}** I don't own anything you recognize. I only own the plot.  
><strong>an}<strong> thanks for the reviews. and yes joy, I will stick with this one, :D. enjoy(:

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to Westchester<strong>

**~Chapter One~**

Kristen Gregory leaned her back against the glossy headboard at the head of her queen-sized bed. She opened Twitter on her Mac laptop, and began to read through her feed. She rolled her eyes repeatedly as she scrolled through the page; of course Claire Lyons' tweets were all over Kristen's timeline.

**Home**

**Claire Lyons **_clairemarie_

best friend is FINALLY coming back to Westchester. missed her so much. love you :* _massiekur_

**38 ****retweets**

**93 favorites**

**Massie Block **_massiekur_

happy to be back in town, where I belong. missed my girl so much. love you more :*:* _clairemarie_

**35 retweets**

**87 favorites**

**Josh Hotz** _joshh83_

party at my place this friday to celebrate _massiekur_ 's homecoming. be there at eight, leave whenever. you know the drill, :D

**103 retweets**

**219 favorites**

**Claire Lyons** _clairemarie_

'rents out of the house? love it. mass and I will be there after school, along with cam and kemp. let's get it onnn! _joshh83 massiekur fisherprice kemphurley_

**93 retweets**

**192 favorites**

Kristen rolled her eyes before shutting her laptop and tossing it onto the bed. She was so tired of Claire and her friends always getting the attention around school, especially Claire. Kristen was just as alpha-material as Claire was, so why is Kristen not getting noticed by the big leagues?

Kristen sighed, annoyed, before rolling off her bed. No point in thinking about it. Kristen walked into her closet to figure out what she was going to wear for the first day of junior year. If she was going to prove to everyone that she was the better alpha, she might as well do it in style.

_**-**_**wtw-**

Claire Lyons tucked a strand of platinum blonde hair behind her ear as she evaluated her outfit for the next day. "Mass, what do you think?"

Massie Block walked into the closet and stood by her best friend. She folded her arms and cocked her head to the side. "Let's see what we have here."

On Claire's mannequin was her first day outfit. She had a black high-waisted skater skirt, a tight-fitting white crop top, black thigh-high socks, and black, laced up ankle boots with a wooden heel. She had a gold necklace around the neck, and a gold chain around the wrist. Claire planned on leaving her hair straight and going with her signature heavy eye makeup and bold lipstick.

"I feel like I'm missing something," Claire said, pondering over what would make the outfit better.

Massie squealed. "You're red leather jacket! It would give the outfit a much edgier look, plus a pop of color!"

Claire's face broke out into a radiant smile. "Yes! Ah, thanks so much Mass!" Claire ran to grab her jacket, and slung it around the mannequin's shoulders.

Massie was right. The leather jacket completed the look Claire was going for.

"Now let's do your outfit," Claire said, turning to face Massie. The duo walked out of the closet and into the bedroom, where Massie's outfit was laying on the bed.

Massie's outfit was black high-waisted shorts, a tight-fitting red crop top, and a thick, tribal print cardigan. For shoes, she had black combat boots with the flaps folded over. Massie planned on curling her chestnut colored hair and doing winged eyeliner, heavy mascara, and light lipstick.

"I approve, one hundred percent," Claire said, applauding lightly. "Cute, edgy, sexy. I love it!"

Massie smirked and held her hand out for a high-five. "I know, but you have to admit it's one of my better outfits."

Claire slapped palms with Massie. "I do, I really do."

After folding Massie's outfit and placing it on top of Claire's desk, both girls collapsed on top of Claire's bed. "So, I get to meet Kristen tomorrow?"

Claire nodded, a look of disgust taking over her features. "Yeah, she's _such_ a wannabe popular chick. Like the other day, I was walking down the hallway and she called me an LBR! That is _so_ middle school."

Massie snickered and looked at her freshly painted nails. "There were girls like that at my boarding school in Orland-ew. Oh my God, I was _so_ disgusted. The worst thing was the hottest, most popular girls there were dressed in _Gap_ and _Forever 21_! Claire, they were considered popular!"

Claire gasped, and flew into a sitting position. "M, for reals? Oh my God, you told me that the popular girls were dressed in lower-class clothing. I didn't think you meant in bottom-class rags!"

Massie groaned and sank deeper into Claire's mattress. "It was pain, Claire, deep and dark pain. The worst thing is they shunned me within minutes of my stepping into the school. And get this: everyone sided with them! No one sided with me!"

Claire squeezed her friend's arm. "I'm here for you, M. Tomorrow, we're going to show our school what Massie Block is made of."

Massie sat up and smiled. "Thanks C, I'm so glad we're best friends."

"Me too, M. Me too."

**-wtw-**

**Twitter, 9:43pm**

**Claire Lyons **_clairemarie_

look out tomorrow, the duo is back and better then ever _massikur_

**183 retweets**

**273 favorites**

**Massie Block **_massiekur_

ain't no stopping the hurricane comin' in tomorrow _clairemarie_

**178 retweets**

**263 favorites**

_**Direct Message**_

**Claire Lyons **_to _**Josh Hotz**

take me mass and fisher to school tomorrow

**Josh Hotz** _to_ **Claire Lyons**

okay

**Claire Lyons** _to_ **Cam Fisher**

j is taking us and m to school tomorrow. cool?

**Cam Fisher** _to_ **Claire Lyons**

fine by me

**Kristen Gregory **_to _**Alicia Rivera**

i'm taking you, layne, dylan and olivia to school tomorrow

**Alicia Rivera **_to_** Kristen Gregory**

sounds good to me. dude are josh and claire dating?

**Kristen Gregory **_to_ **Alicia Rivera**

I heard that her and cam were dating. can you say slut much?

**Home Page**

**Alicia Rivera** _aleesha _

this just in: claire lyons is a sluttt

**108 retweets**

**78 favorites**

**Claire Lyons **_clairemarie_

_aleesha _love, i'm not the one going home with a new guy every night. are you just jealous because I can keep a guy and you can't?

**209 retweets**

**473 favorites**

**Cam Fisher** _fisherprice_

yall so dramatic

**382 retweets**

**263 favorites**

* * *

><p><strong>an} <strong>little short, pretty crappy. I just wanted to get you all an update real quick. review?  
><strong>qotc}<strong> did yall watch the emas last night?


End file.
